Married Undercover
by hind1252
Summary: A small hand reaches up and pulls on his chin until his eyes have no choice but to lock onto Paige's. Quietly, she whispers, "I need your eyes on me." Her hand drops from his chin and finds a place over his heart. Walter nods inaudibly, eyes never wavering. "Now," she says as she tilts her head slightly to the right, "kiss me."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This will be my first story based on Scorpion, woo! Just a warning, I am a full time student and a part time worker so I don't know how soon I'll be able to update the story, but I'll definitely try my best to do it on a regular basis. I do not own Scorpion or the awesome characters. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"There's no way I'm going undercover again! NO." Sylvester crosses his arms in emphasis. "There is no way I'm putting myself in an uncomfortable and possibly dangerous position again." Cabe had walked in an hour ago with a new mission for the team and as usual, the team had automatically looked to him as the go-to man for the job.

Granted, this mission is different. There won't be any shootings, bombs, or any other life threatening scenarios. It is a simple auction. A very extravagant one held in one of the most luxurious hotels in California. Once a year, a private firm holds a gathering for several brilliant programmers that have a product they want to auction off. The event usually lasts an entire weekend and the sellers are offered free stay while the bidding takes place. This year, Homeland got word of a deadly virus being auctioned off by one of the contenders. The team's job is to pose as a married couple selling state-of-the-art software, find out who has the virus, and report back to Homeland.

Toby scoffs, "Why not? It wouldn't be so bad this time, you get to be married to a beautiful woman."

"Aww, thank you Toby" Paige lightly touches his arm in gratitude.

"You're welcome. Speaking of, why didn't anyone ask me to be the husband?"

"We need you to profile the crowd at the party, so you're in the van." Walter chimes in.

"No fair, Sylvester has all the fun." Toby pouts as he makes a show of crossing his arms in defiance.

"No, I already told you I'm not doing it," Sylvester protests; annoyed that everyone seems to have agreed on him being the one chosen without his consent. "Don't you remember what happened last time I went undercover?"

"You met some lovely people?" Toby remarks sarcastically.

"I died! Toby, dead! I was dead. So no, I will NOT go undercover. End of story."

"Why doesn't Walter go? He is the most qualified considering it's a hacking job," says an irritated Happy.

"Yeah, Walter you should do it! You're the computer guy," Sylvester rushes, "it only makes sense."

"Not necessarily, it's also an emotional job. Walter would have to convince everyone that he's in love with Page. Not that he hasn't already, but to strangers this time." Toby watches as Walter narrows his eyes at him in reaction.

"Wait, what?" Everyone looks at Paige as she catches on to what Toby had said.

"Nothing. I can't be the one undercover, I will be in the van maintaining visual and making sure everything goes as planned" Walter says, trying to lead the conversation in a different direction.

"I could do that Walt, it doesn't even make sense for me to go," Sylvester states matter-of-factly, "you should be the one with Paige." Toby looks at Sylvester then at Paige and Walter. Apparently, that statement was lost on them.

"It makes perfect logical sense, you are emotional and have to programming skills necessary to complete the mission." Walter tries unsuccessfully, knowing full well that his argument is lacking.

"I may be emotional but you are the programmer in this group. If we find the virus, you're the only one who could check the validity."

Toby, enjoying this conversation way too much, "That's true Walter, it would seem the most logical for you to be the husband. Unless of course there's some other reason you don't want to go pretending you love Paige." At that, both Walter and Paige look at each other subconsciously then quickly look away in embarrassment.

Sensing the atmosphere, Cabe tries to relieve the tension. "Paige, you wanna weigh-in on this?"

Having been caught off guard by the question, "Um… well I guess it would make more sense for Walter to go. He does have the most knowledge about computer viruses." Nervously, her hand makes its way to the nape of her neck and rests there for a few seconds before dropping back down to her side. Toby smirks at her body language but decides to hold his tongue.

"Well it's settled then, Walter you'll go undercover as Paige's husband," Cabe sees Walter start to protest and quickly puts a stop to it, "that's an order! Does everyone understand the procedure for this mission?"

Sylvester awkwardly raises his hand like a kindergartner, "Um… Why does the cover have to be a married couple? Couldn't it just be a software producer and an assistant or maybe a team member?

"An assistant wouldn't work, the hosts are private people. They've only invited the top software engineers in the world. Any 'uninvited guests' are not allowed in the events, they would have to wait in the banquet hall. The only people allowed into the actual convention are qualifiers. Besides, assistants would most likely be assigned different sleeping arrangements which would be inconvenient in our case. We need our team in communication at all times and nightfall is the most convenient time to run through important information.

"I have a question," Paige says as she moves away from her desk and closer to the team, "if it's a high tech sales convention and I'm going in as a co-creator of the software, don't you think I'd be at a disadvantage if they asked me about the software? I have very little knowledge of programming."

"Don't worry, we'll be in your ear the entire time. If anyone asks you a question, Sylvester will give you the answer. Try to let Walter do most of the talking. I need you there to get close with the other sellers and try to get some information on the virus. Make as many friends as you can and try to coax some information out of them." Cabe runs a hand over his mouth as he thinks. "But, just in case, Walter why don't you go over some common programming knowledge with her. Knowing how important this event is, I'm willing to bet the entire place is bugged. If that's the case we won't be able to stay in contact too often."

"Wait," Paige blurts, "are you saying we'll be watched the entire time?"

"Most likely, yes." Cabe sighs, "We'll have Happy sweep your hotel room for any bugs, just in case."

"O-our hotel room?" Walter stutters as the realization of sharing a room with Paige hits him. "What are we supposed to do if they bugged our room?"

"You're gonna need to get real comfortable then," Toby winks at a flustered Walter then chuckles. "Calm down, most men would be ecstatic if they found out they would be sharing a room with Paige."

"Toby cut it out." Paige says as she walks closer to Walter and smiles comfortingly, "We'll be fine Walter, don't worry. We can handle this." Even though she says the words confidently, on the inside she is terrified. Going undercover as a married couple is one thing, but sharing a room? That's too intimate. And what if the room is bugged? Are they going to need to sleep together? Paige's face colors as she realizes what she had just thought. She meant sleep together not…'sleep' together. Oh man, why is she acting like a school girl? It'll be fine.

"So, does everyone understand what we're doing?" Cabe says, interrupting Paige's thoughts. "Paige, you'll be the wife of Walter and co-creator of the mock software. Remember, this convention is a weekend event, so do your best to keep your cover at all times." Cabe sighs, "Now, Paige see what you can do about his," he points to Walter, "…'emotional disability'. We cannot make a mistake on this!"

"As opposed to the other missions where we could just screw up for the hell of it." Toby says in a hushed tone. To his left, he watches as Happy unexpectedly lets out a small, almost inaudible, chuckle.

"Got somethin' to say Toby?" Cabe's expression screams 'I dare you', but Toby doesn't even notice, he just watches as Happy smirks at him and walks away.

Paige and Walter separate themselves from the group and make their way upstairs.

"I disabled the intercom, installing that was a bad move on your part," Walter says as he guides Paige towards his room. "You practically gave them permission to intervene."

"I… was just trying to improve the communication between the team. Besides, it has helped us… get closer…"

"If by 'get closer' you mean having the team hear all our personal conversations, then yes."

"Yeah… alright, not my best idea."

"No," he stops as they neared the middle of the room, "but you meant well, and I do appreciate everything you've done for this team. I know the responsibilities I've entrusted you with haven't been easy, and I really appreciate everything you do for us. I don't know what I'd do without you." Walter' heart stops as he notices Paige's eyes widen in response to his accidental confession. "I-I mean we'd. I don't know wh-what we…" he clears his throat. "…we'd do without you."

Paige lowers her head slightly to hide the smile spreading across her face. She clears her throat and looks back up at him, "Okay, so since we'll be a newlywed couple, our feelings need to be intense… passionate," she pauses for a beat then continues. "You have to imagine us being so in love that we promised our lives to each other."

Walter scrunches his face, "Love is just a semi euphoric temporary chemical reaction; it isn't real. If anything, it's a mind's way of tricking itself into an idealistic state of illusory happiness."

"Awe how romantic! You sweet talk all your women like that?" The sarcasm is not lost on Walter and he pouts in response. Sighing, Paige reminds herself of who she's talking to and tries again. "Walter, I need you to just try to think with your heart instead of that genius brain of yours."

"What does that mean? The heart is a circulatory muscle, nothing more. How can I think with it?" Watching Paige frown he sighs in frustration. "I just don't understand, I'm sorry." He takes a step back and runs a hand through his hair.

Noting his frustration, she grabs his hand and gives it a small squeeze. "No, I'm sorry, I know this doesn't come naturally to you." Slowly, she bites her lip in thought while absentmindedly looking around the room for inspiration. "Here let's try this." She steps a bit closer to him and intertwines their hands. "How does this make you feel?"

Walter's eyes dart to their intertwined fingers. "It- It's fine, I guess" he stutters as she rubs her thumb over his hand.

"No Walter, I need you to tell me how it makes you feel. Is it pleasant? Uncomfortable? Do want me to continue, or stop?" Paige could feel her face heat at the intimacy of the words.

"Yes," he clears is throat, "a-all of the above." His eyes land on hers, then quickly scurry away.

She smiles to herself. "All of the above? You want me to stop and continue at the same time?" She tilts her head to try and capture his eyes again. "That doesn't seem very logical."

His eyes timidly find hers again. "I don't like… not understanding my own emotions."

"I understand that, but for this mission you're going to need to let yourself feel. It's not going to be easy, but the more you get used to it, the more you'll understand your emotions."

He nods.

So…" Slowly, eyes darting between his, she reaches her left hand and places it on his chest. Walter lets out a small gasp at the unexpected gesture. "You will need to…get used to us being," she takes a step towards him and lifts her head slightly to look directly in his eyes, "…closer."

Subconsciously, Walter's eyes dart towards her lips then alternate between her eyes before resting on the small armchair behind her. "I… I um c-can do that. Um… this should be pretty easy," he says, trying desperately to avoid eye contact. "We've worked together f-for a wh-while, close p-proximity shouldn't be an…um an issue."

She smiles, loving the way her touches seem to affect him. She feels an illogical sense of accomplishment as she makes him squirm under her gaze.

A small hand reaches up and pulls on his chin until his eyes have no choice but to lock onto Paige's. Quietly, she whispers, "I need your eyes on me." Her hand drops from his chin and finds a place over his heart. Walter nods inaudibly, eyes never wavering. "Now," she says as she tilts her head slightly to the right, "kiss me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who read, commented, favorited, and followed! You have no idea how much joy I got from reading all the comments, seriously thank you. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Enjoy!**

* * *

A loud resonant crash echoes through the spacious room. Walter continues to stumble backwards, paying no attention to the shattered pieces of the computer monitor now sprawled across the floor. Eyes bulged and lips pursed, he stutters, "Wh-what…"

Paige crosses her arms as an inaudible chuckle escapes her lips. She quickly bites down on her lower lip to cover the smile forming and watches as Walter attempts to regain composure by leaning awkwardly on the nightstand behind him. Once she thinks he's calmed down a bit, she drops her arms to her side and steps closer to him.

Walter, painfully aware of their closing proximity, commands his eyes to roam the room and under no circumstances are they allowed to land on Paige. "Paige…I um… I don't see the benefit of…" He pauses, having no idea how to convert his thoughts into coherent sentences.

"Walter… you do realize that we'll need to convince everyone of our marriage." She stops about a foot in front of him, grabs hold of his arm and guides him into a standing position in front of her. She tilts her head to try to capture his eyes again, but it doesn't work. "Walter, it's just a kiss…It's not like we haven't done it before." That gets him.

He darts his eyes towards her, watches as her eyes flicker towards his lips, and then quickly, embarrassed, he shies away. "Tha-at was different… It was an experiment meant to prove or disprove a hypothesis." He shoves his hands into his pockets and takes a step back.

Paige, knowing she is losing him, had naively hoped he would want to kiss her again. Maybe this mission would bring them closer, she had thought. Maybe she didn't have to pretend anymore, at least for one moment. But, this is Walter and it's clear what she has to say to get him to comply. She just wishes she didn't have to push him. "Well Walter, you know this is for a mission. It's more important than the experiment. This is for the greater good. Imagine if that virus ends up in the wrong hands; could you live with yourself knowing you could have stopped it?" Once his eyes find their way back to her, she smiles almost sadly knowing full well that the only reason he would consider doing this is for the greater good.

"I just… I don't understand why we have to kiss. I m-mean, there are lots of couples that don't like showing public displays of affection. Why can't we just…mimic them?" He notices the smile on Paige's face fade slightly then recover.

"It's not about the kiss Walter, it's about the intimacy." She says as an unsettling pang of sadness startles her. "It's not easy to convey comfort. If people notice that we're not as close as most newlyweds, the seller we're looking for might suspect something and flee." She watches as he crosses his arms over his chest and lets out a sigh. "How can they believe we're a couple if my husband's too afraid to touch me?"

"I-I'm not afraid to touch..." he clears his throat, "I'm not afraid to touch you. I simply don't see the necessity of it." He moves his eyes towards the floor and continues, "I wouldn't act like that if I were married."

This peaks her interest. How would Walter act as a husband? Would he be awkward and timid, or is there a side of him she has yet to see. Mentally sighing, she clears her head of inappropriate thoughts and focuses her attention back on him. "Walter, for this mission you can't be 'Walter O'Brien problem solving genius'. You need to be a loving husband above all if this mission has any chance of succeeding." She grabs his hand and pulls him closer. "Now, I need you to prove to me you can complete this mission. So, Walter I need you to kiss me." Even though she knows the situation is far from romantic, her heart skips at the way his eyes bore into hers after she says those words.

Walter's hand finds her waist and pulls her close to him. For a split second their eyes meet and Paige's stomach nearly drops. She closes her eyes and waits for their lips to meet, but they never do. Instead, she feels pressure on her right cheek. She opens her eyes as Walter takes a step back from her and combs his fingers through his hair.

"T-there. I kissed you." His eyes fly back to Paige as he hears her start to laugh. Feeling a bit self-conscious, he shoves his hands into his pockets and shifts his weight between his legs. "What?"

It was completely unexpected. She didn't mean to laugh, but watching his serious expression as he said that he kissed her had caught her off guard. If he thinks a timid kiss to the cheek is going to get the job done, this is going to take longer than expected. "Walter," she says as her laughter subsides, "come here." He takes a step towards her, but is cut off as Paige meets him half way and presses a kiss to his lips. She smiles childishly, "There, was that so hard?" But, as she looks up at Walter all humor washes away from her face.

His expression is laser sharp. In his eyes, she can see an almost animalistic desire. Before she has a chance to analyze it, his lips are on hers. His hands wrap around her waist and pull her closer as her hands glide up his torso and into his hair. This kiss was different than their first. It isn't awkward and rushed; this one is full of hunger and longing. Her arms wrap around his neck as he pulls her even closer and deepens the kiss.

Suddenly, the door to the room flies open. "Hey what's-…oh well hello there." Walter and Paige nearly jump off of each other and land a good distance away. Paige's hand finds its way to her lips as Walter tries to muster an explanation.

"Toby… hey um… we were j-just-."

"Making out?" Toby laughs as Walter's eyes dilate. "I'll just leave you to it then," he chuckles, "wouldn't want to interrupt."

"No! It's not what you think-k," he looks over at Paige for help.

Paige subconsciously crosses her arms over her chest – a key defensive marker Toby notes – and takes a step forward. "It's… part of his training. He needs to practice intimacy, a low EQ isn't going to help us on this mission." She doesn't know why she's nervous. They hadn't done anything wrong; they were legitimately preparing for the mission. So, why is her heart beating out of her chest?

"What brought you up here anyway Toby?" Walter manages before he too crosses his arms.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupting your 'preparations'?" Toby states sarcastically with a sly grin on his face. He takes a bite of the sandwich he'd been holding and leans on the doorway.

"Yes." Walter and Paige say simultaneously. They both glance at each other then quickly look away with unseen smiles on their faces.

Toby rolls his eyes at their childish antics. "I heard a crash and wanted to make sure you two were alright."

"That was approximately three minutes ago." Walter deadpans.

"I was making a sandwich," Toby shrugs, "Besides, if I had come sooner you two wouldn't have had that ample time to make out… Unless you did. How long have you two been at it?"

"Ok! Well we're all good here, you can go now." Paige says as she ushers a resistant Toby out the door. "Clearly we're fine and don't need you."

Toby scoffs, "Clearly." That earns him a light slap on the arm from Paige. He laughs and steps out of the room. "Oh by the way, Cabe wants to see you Paige."

"Me? What for?"

Toby shrugs and takes another bite of his sandwich, "I don't know I'm just the messenger," he says with a full mouth. "He's in the garage."

Paige walks out the door and stops for a second to look back at Walter.

"Should I give you two a minute to say goodbye?" Toby laughs as Paige rolls her eyes and walks out of the room. He looks at Walter knowingly, "This is gonna be a fun mission." Walter just looks at him for a few seconds then goes over to the nightstand to clean up the shattered monitor.

* * *

Paige makes her way to the garage as the past few minutes replay in her mind. What was that kiss? It was so unexpected. The look on his face before he pulled her in…Paige mentally shakes her head. She shouldn't be thinking these thoughts; it was just a mission, nothing more. She finds Cabe leaning on a table in the garage with a file in his hands. He looks up at her and closes the file when she walks in. "Hey, sorry to interrupt your lesson, but I need to have a word with you." At the word 'lesson', Cabe notices a slight blush on Paige's face.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I've just gotten some new information on the mission," he sighs heavily and stands up straighter. Homeland suspects a thief is going undercover at the event." He hands Paige the file he'd been holding, "This mission just got a little bit more dangerous."

Paige opens the file and combs through the information. "Why are you just telling this to me? Shouldn't the team be aware of the new circumstances?"

"This new information hasn't been confirmed. I don't want to add more pressure to the team if it turns out to be a bust." He crosses his arms, "But, I'm telling you this specifically because I was given orders from the higher ups to make sure this mission is a success. A lot of the invited bidders are ambassadors from other countries. We cannot screw this one up or else…"

"We create an international incident," Paige states grimly.

"Exactly."

"Shouldn't Walter at least know what's going on?" It isn't like Cabe to keep important information from the team, especially Walter.

"The team already knows about the guests, but I'm going to hold off telling them about the intruder until I get confirmation. Besides, you know how Walter behaves under authority."

"Right…" Paige flips through the file again, trying to get any information on this thief as she can. She knows how important Cabe telling only her about this information is. Letting him down can't be an option.

"I know I've said this before, but I need you to make sure Walter can do this. I need to know he can act as natural as possible. No one can know Homeland is involved in this mission or it could be disastrous."

"I understand." Paige nods her head in conformation and gives the file back to Cabe.

Cabe places the folder on the table and folds his arms over his chest. "How is training going?" He asks cautiously, "Is he improving?"

A flashback of the last few minutes flickers through her mind and she smiles to herself. "Um… yup" She hugs herself and tries desperately to maintain eye contact.

Cabe notices her behavior but doesn't comment on it. "I know this is unconventional but it is necessary and you know I'd never ask you to do this if it weren't necessary." He watches her nod in understanding. "Maybe it would help if you two spend the day together. Maybe watch a movie?" He pauses, remembering Paige's more important engagements. "Where's Ralph?"

This catches her off guard. "He's with his father for the weekend, why?" She watches as Cabe uncharacteristically avoids eye contact and clears his throat.

"Well…I was thinking. Maybe you should spend the night here… tonight." He looks up at her just in time to catch her reaction.

"What?" She almost chokes, "That's…completely unnecessary. Let alone unprofessional!" She jams her fingers into her back pockets as an image of the idea unwillingly forms in her mind. "No… That's not happening." She looks up at a now composed Cabe. "Absolutely not."

He sighs. "Answer me this one question," he pauses to get her full attention, "if the mission depended on it, could you two honestly share a bed if you were under surveillance?" He waits for her answer, but it doesn't come. "Ok, how about if you two weren't under surveillance? Would you be able to then?"

Paige takes her time answering. Would he be able to handle that? On second thought, would she? It's obvious they have something between them and she knows they have to play into it for this mission, but could they go that far? She still doesn't know exactly how Walter feels about her, but if that kiss indicated anything…

"I'm not blind," Cabe interrupts her thoughts, "contrary to Walter's constant jokes. I may be old, but I sure as hell ain't blind to what's going on between you two." Paige looks up at him in shock. "The question is, is it going to help this mission or cripple it?"

Clearing her throat, Paige tries to compose herself and sighs. "How… would I convince him to do this?" She says almost shocking herself. Is she seriously considering this?

Cabe smiles, "You're his handler, I'm sure you'll find a way." He steps away from the table and starts walking back to the team. "Besides, I doubt he'll put up much of a fight." He smirks once he hears Paige choke trying to clear her throat. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry this took so long to post; I've had exams all week! But, to make up for it, I've added some extra fluff. I hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

Paige stands frozen in front of Walter's door. Over and over she had replayed different scenarios of this conversation, but she still doesn't know how to start it. ' _Hey Walter, I know this mission has already put you through a lot, but how about we sleep together?_ ' Instinctively her hand travels to her forehead, slides down to her mouth, and rests there. Oh man, this is going to be embarrassing. How is it even possible to have this conversation with Walter? She takes a steadying breath and opens the door.

"Hey," she says as she walks in and closes the door behind her.

Walter looks up from where he had been sitting at his desk. "Hi…" He stands quickly, accidentally knocking over his chair. "Umm… you're back…" He says awkwardly before fumbling to straighten up the chair. "How uh… How was the talk?"

A smile spreads over Paige's lips and she moves her slender fingers over her mouth for cover. "It was good. Where's Toby?" She asks as she walks further into the room and cautiously stands a few feet in front of him.

"He… He um…" Not being able to concentrate with Paige so close to him after the kiss, he clears his throat. "Left… He left. I think they all went out for dinner…" Walter's eyes travel to Paige as she subconsciously places a hand to her arm and starts moving it up and down in a rubbing motion.

"I guess that means we're alone then…" She lifts her head slightly and looks up at him through her eyelashes.

"That… can be inferred…yes." He watches as she avoids eye contact and takes a deep breath.

She reaches up and guides her hair behind her ear. All of a sudden she's completely aware of her breathing. "Walter…" She courageously looks up at him and holds his stare.

"Is something wrong Paige?" His eyebrows scrunch together and he takes a step towards her. "What did Cabe tell you?" Towards the end of the question his voice gets more aggressive, almost protective.

Paige smiles and shakes her head no. "Don't worry it's nothing…it's just that…" She clears her throat and moves her hands to her back pockets. "Well…" How do you even ask someone like Walter a question like this?

Now, officially confused, Walter leans his back to the dresser and waits for an explanation. Why in the world is she acting so strangely?

As if on cue, Paige starts pacing back and forth to build up the courage to ask him. "Ok!" She says after a few seconds pass by. She walks in front of Walter and stares right in his eyes. "Walter, I think it would be a good idea if I stayed here for the night." She breathes, eyes never leaving his. Oh God, she said it. It's over now right?

Walter's eyes widen a bit as he stares at her. She is obviously embarrassed, even he can tell that. So this is what Cabe wanted to talk to her about. It makes perfect sense now; her behavior is just a result of Cabe's insistence on them preparing for the mission. It must have taken a lot of courage to ask such a question.

"…It's for the mission of course! I wouldn't ask…otherwise," she runs her fingers through her hair to hide the blush that is spreading. "…I know it would be...um…awkward, and I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think it would help the mission. But…You know we may have to anyway and well…" She trails off.

He watches as her face shades and she crosses her arms over her chest. "I think that's a very logical conclusion." He waits for her to meet his eyes again. "I agree." He smiles at her, "I was actually going to suggest it myself, but you beat me to it."

"Oh…" Paige smiles inwardly and tucks an invisible hair behind her ear. "So it's settled then." That was so much easier than she thought it was going to be. He was actually going to ask her the same thing? Walter asking her to stay the night, now that would have been something. Paige almost laughs at herself as she realizes how disappointed she is that she didn't wait for him to ask.

"That does seem to be the consensus." He watches as she subconsciously rocks herself back and forth ever so slightly, clearly deep in thought. Has she always done that? He waits until the rocking stops, "So… what's next?"

"How about we watch a movie?" She says after some thought.

"A movie? How would a movie help our mission?"

Paige smiles almost seductively, "Oh you'll see."

A familiar wave of ….pleasure? He can't place it, but every time Page smiles at him that way, he can't help the emotions it brings in him. "Okay."

A few minutes later Walter is setting up the tv and Paige is sitting on the couch sneaking a few bites of popcorn.

"Is it really necessary to watch this particular movie?" Walter wines. He's already had to suffer through a similar movie with a past girlfriend. He learned nothing from the experience of course.

"It's a great movie Walter!" That didn't seem to convince him. "You can learn a lot from it."

"I highly doubt that," he says blatantly as he finishes up preparations and takes a seat on the couch to Paige's left. "The synopsis doesn't have anything to do with going undercover as a married couple; how can I learn anything from it?"

"Well for one thing, the male character has to do everything in his power to make a woman fall in love with him. I'd say there's a lot that applies to this mission." She sneaks another popcorn into her mouth. "He has to read her body language to know what to do to make her like him. Everything he does to win her over is a strategic move towards an end goal; that will help you with this mission. Watch what he does and maybe you'll learn something."

Walter rolls his eyes and crosses his arms as he gets comfortable on the couch. "Whatever you say Paige." He sneaks a quick glance at her and smiles when he sees her watching him. "I'll try to be observant."

"Thank you," she smiles and presses play on the remote. The opening credits for 'How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days' come on. This is where the fun begins. Paige smiles to herself and places the popcorn on Walter's lap. She watches as Walter grabs the popcorn and looks at her curiously. Smiling wider, Paige slides her body close to Walter's and leans her back onto his chest.

Walter freezes under her touch. He allows her to guide his arm away from the popcorn and towards her waist. Keeping his eyes pinned to the ground, he waits for his breath to catch up. He can almost feel Paige's gaze on him once she finishes adjusting their positions.

"You okay?" She asks teasingly.

"…yup. I'm f-ine" In this position, he can feel the warmth of her body, the movements as she breathes, and the soft pounding of her heart. His hand twitches as it hovers over her right hip. She may have moved his arm around her, but he has yet to relax. That's not going to be possible. He watches her scoot closer to him and wrap her right arm around his abdomen. The movement forces her shirt to jerk slightly upward, revealing a sliver of skin right below his hovering hand. Well shit…

"Walter," she grabs his hand and places it over her unconcealed tummy, "relax."

He breathes, painfully aware of her skin beneath his hand. How is he supposed to relax? "That's v-very unlikely…" Did he say that out loud? He holds his breath as her giggle echoes through his body.

Paige, enjoying this way too much, lightly wraps her fingers around the fabric of his shirt. Once he sucks in a breath, she smiles knowing that as the movie plays in front of them, neither is going to be watching. It's very unhealthy to be using the mission like this, she reminds herself unconvincingly. But, how often will she get a chance to lay with him like this? Might as well get the most out of it, right? She smiles slyly.

Forty five minutes pass and Walter has yet to manage his focus towards the movie. How can she be so comfortable in this situation, he'll never know. Over the past few minutes Walter has noticed as Paige's breathing slowed. Suspecting a sleeping figure, he sneaks a peak over Paige's shoulders. His stomach drops, there's no other way to describe it; though Walter knows how illogical it sounds.

The image in front of him is picturesque. On his chest, a mere inch or so away from his face, lays a sleeping Paige. Her mouth slightly agape, hair tussled, and the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. How is it even possible to be this breathtaking while unconscious? Without even knowing it, his had reaches for a strand of her hair and tucks it behind her ear. Then, before he can stop them, his fingers trace the side of her face.

"…Wal…ter…?" His heart stops and his hand freezes on her cheek when he hears her mumble his name. He quickly removes his hand and waits as she opens her eyes.

"Yo-u fell asleep!" He spurts almost too guilty. He takes a deep breath and tries to subdue his disappointment as she adjusts to a sitting position beside him.

"I missed most of the movie…" She rubs her eyes and yawns. "Did you like it?"

"Um… yes. Very… educational," he lies. How was he supposed to concentrate on the movie?

She laughs, "I'm sure it was, if only you had paid attention."

His eyebrows scrunch together slightly as he frowns. "I'm sorry, would you like to rewind it?"

Another yawn. "No, it's okay I'd probably just fall asleep again."

Walter turns off the tv, stands, and looks at the clock on the wall. "It's almost eleven thirty, do you w-want to um… sleep?" As soon as the words roll out of his mouth, images of Page's sleeping form invade his mind.

"Yeah, that sounds good…" She grabs her keys from the table and stands.

"Wait… I thought we agreed to share a bed tonight-t…" Just saying it made his face heat and his imagination run wild.

His slight blush isn't missed by Paige and she smiles. "I need to go grab clothes."

"I've got clothes"

She laughs and looks down at his outfit, "I see that."

He smiles. "No, I mean…I can l-lend you um… something to wear." He clears his throat. "It would be completely irrational for you to go home, grab clothes, and then come back. And, I'd prefer it if you weren't out this late; it is LA after all" He waits for a reaction from her, but she just watches him. "I m-mean if that's okay with you. I don't want to um… pressure you. I can see where it may be… uncomfortable to wear my clothes. What with them being… my size and all…" He trails off awkwardly.

Paige lets out a soft giggle. He can be so… adorable sometimes. "That sounds great," she says before another yawn escapes her lips.

"O-okay, great. Umm…" Abruptly, he walks over to his closet and disappears behind the doors. He finds a pair of sweatpants and drapes it over his shoulder as he looks for an appropriate shirt. He grabs a medium sized shirt from the back of his closet. Paige would probably want a bigger shirt for comfort, right? He is not equipped to answer a question like that. Instead of worrying about it, he grabs a larger shirt; if she decides it's too big, he'll give her the other.

Paige places the keys back on the table and follows him to the closet. A few seconds later he emerges with sweatpants and a long t-shirt.

"Will this work? …I don't have much experience… um with this sort of thing." He hands her the clothes and scratches the side of his face.

"This should be fine, thanks." She smiles and heads to the bathroom.

As Paige changes, Walter runs to the bedroom to make sure everything is tidy and appropriate for a female visitor. He has time to pick up a few shirts from the floor before Paige walks out of the bathroom. The shirts fall out of his hand.

"Hey Walter the sweatpants didn't fit so I ju-…" she stops walking towards him once she sees him staring at her, jaw agape. Her heart sinks a little. Very few men have looked at her the way Walter is right now. She can't help but feel giddy at his reaction.

Walking to a nearby chair, she folds and places the sweatpants on it and turns back around towards Walter. "Sorry, is this ok?" She tugs at the bottom of the t-shirt subconsciously. "The sweatpants were too long and kept falling off…" she pauses and blushes when she sees Walter noticeably swallow.

Walter really tried to hear what she was saying, but he couldn't quite focus on her words. Not when Paige is standing a few feet away from him wearing his t-shirt. Only his t-shirt. His eyes trail down to her thighs where the shirt ends and he almost curses himself for not choosing the smaller shirt.

"Walter?"

"Gre-at… you look… amazing." He says, completely unaware of his mouth's actions.

Paige's heart skips a beat. She slowly walks up to him only to find him take a step back.

"Paige…" he says softly as her face crumbles. "I- I don't think this w-was such a great idea."

Paige couldn't help the sharp pang of hurt and regret that hit her. Did she make a mistake in agreeing to this? "I'm sorry…" She turns around to leave the room, but is stopped by Walter grabbing her hand. She turns around slowly and looks up at him. He's only a step away from her now. She waits for him to speak.

It takes every neuro cell in his body to keep him from closing the gap between them. So instead, he closes his eyes and waits for words to come out of his mouth before opening them again. "I…It wasn't my intention to hurt you. I'm sorry." He sees Paige relax a bit, so he continues. "It's just that… I now realize how hard this mission is going to be." He looks at her and smiles when she blushes. He clears his throat and lets go of her hand. "We should get some rest…"

Paige nods as Walter turns off the lights. They both make their way to the bed and awkwardly slip under the covers as far away from each other as possible. After a few minutes of silence, Paige turns to face him. "Hey Walter…"

Walter rolls off his back and squints in the dark to try and make out her face. "Yes?"

"This is a little weird."

"I agree," he pauses, "but, it could be worse."

"How so?"

"Well… We could have Toby in the room analyzing us"

She laughs, "Yeah… that would definitely make things more awkward."

"He'd probably say something ridiculous… like how we're putting distance between e-each other out of fear of um… losing control… or something along those lines." He waits a beat before breathing again.

"R-right…" she scoots a bit closer to him. "Or how being put in this sort of situation… can be bad for our friendship because…"

He moves closer to her and waits for her to continue, but she doesn't. "…Because of what?"

She clears her throat, "…because it can cause… certain feelings to… um… to surface."

"R-right…" Walter swallows, "…Feelings that we can't have…"

"Exactly…" Another moment of silence passes. "So, um… goodnight…"

"Right! Yeah… good-goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Just wanted to give a shout out to all your amazing comments from the last chapter. I just... I love all of them! Thank you for taking the time to do that, seriously. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The sweet smell of vanilla fills his senses as his mind begins to awaken. He takes in a deep breath, eyes still closed, and smiles into what he can only imagine is her golden ebony hair. His arms tighten around the fragile source of heat as he takes a second to numb the part of his brain trying to bring him to reality.

So this is what it would be like…

Before he gets a chance to ingrain the feel of her into memory, his mind steps in. His eyes open and for the second time, he is awestruck by Paige's sleeping form. He reminds himself to keep calm, but the baffling emotions become too much for him to handle. Before he can stop himself, he starts to panic. He needs to get out of here.

A pain shoots up his arm as he tries to lift it. He wiggles it again and notices it's weighed down by Paige's shoulder. Cautiously, he lifts his head and begins to assess the situation.

The first thing he notices is her slim body on top of his. Her arms had managed to wrap around his neck during the night and her shoulder is cutting off circulation to his arm. A small puff of air escaping her lips brings his attention to Paige's face. He looks down and has to muffle a sudden intake of breath. First, his eyes are immediately drawn to her mouth as it teasingly lies a few inches away from his. A forbidden thought enters Walter's mind and he quickly averts his eyes to will it away. Her nose is his second target; Walter watches as her nostrils slowly rise to the rhythm of her breathing. Then, her eyes; even without seeing her cheerful auburn orbs, he can see the beauty in them.

Another puff of breath sends a stray hair over Paige's face.

Walter suddenly feels the need to swipe the hair away. He begins to move his free hand, but immediately freezes. Does he dare look? Bravely, he tilts his head just enough to see where his hand is resting. It takes his mind a second to adjust to the idea that his hand is, against his will, resting on Paige's upper thigh. Not only that, he swallows, but the shirt she is wearing had wandered upward in her sleep and is doing very little to cover up her lower body. He snaps his head back against his pillow and stares at the ceiling.

Then, before he changes his mind, he lifts his hand away from her thigh and straightens her shirt so it covers her body. Paige would be embarrassed if she awoke to that. Walter awkwardly places his hand on the mattress next to his side and far away from temptation. He needs to get out of here.

"Walter…?" Paige's hand slides down his chest and rubs at her eyes before they flutter open.

"Uh… hi P-Paige…" Walter clears his throat and tries desperately to avoid eye contact.

Paige lets her hand rest on the center of his chest as her mind wills her back to sleep. She lightly grips a handful of his shirt beneath her hand and allows her legs to further tangle with his. It takes Walter's rapid chest beating to finally bring her mind to wake. She lifts her head to face Walter's bewildered expression and smiles. All of a sudden, she becomes very aware of the current position she's in. Within a second she's off of him spouting apologies.

"Oh my God Walter… um I don't… really know what to say in this situation…" She subconsciously tugs at the bottom of the shirt as she sits kneeled on the mattress next to him.

"Good m-morning…" He stutters, trying to relieve the tension. "D-Did you um… sleep well?" He clears his throat as Paige guides a stray hair behind her ear.

A million thoughts run through her mind as she makes very little effort to pay attention to Walter's words. She must look like a mess. How long has he been awake? Oh God… Was she snoring?

"Paige?"

"Huh…? Yes, um good morning…" She makes eye contact and before she can stop herself she asks, "How long have you been awake?"

Walter pulls himself into a sitting position against the headboard. "Oh…um… we-"

"Never mind! I don't wanna know…" She clears her throat. "So um… How… did you sleep…" She trails off.

There's a brief pause and then Walter's stomach growls.

Paige laughs, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He scratches the side of his head.

"Ok," she slides off the bed, thankful for the excuse to escape this awkward moment. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Oh no, you don't have to do that…"

"It's no problem," she plasters a smile on her face to hide how awkward she feels. She lifts her arms over her head and stretches.

Walter is immediately drawn to the bottom of her shirt. Stuttering, "Um… Paige, you-your shirt is um…" His eyes trail down to her waist before scurrying towards the ceiling.

Paige looks down and notices the shirt had lifted and her undies are showing. "Ok, we're going to just slide past that..." She clears her throat and fixes the shirt. "How about eggs?"

"Um sure. That sounds… healthy."

"Great," she crosses her arms over her chest. "So we'll eat and I'll go home and get ready for the mission. Then, we can meet back here when the team shows up." She says, more to quiet her beating heart rather than inform him.

"Sounds good." Walter lets out a yawn and stretches. He gets up from the bed and watches as Paige collects her clothes from the day before. Her face seems a bit more colored than usual, maybe she's catching the flu? He makes a mental note to mention it to her later and walks over to his closet to change.

...

An hour later, Paige is making her way into her apartment. Breakfast had been uneventful compared to the past few hours. She had made eggs, bacon, and toast. As they ate, Walter made sure to go over a few common computer terms with her. There was no mention of the night before… or the morning after.

She sighs as she makes her way to her bathroom to take a shower. This mission is going to drive her insane. Why is she so flustered still? And why did it seem like she was more embarrassed by this morning than him? She's supposed to be the one in control of her emotions.

She steps into the steam filled shower and exhales as the pulsing rhythm of the shower-head kneads at her skin. She has a few moments of bliss before her mind floods with unanswered questions. She sighs as her mind circles the same question that'd been worrying her on the drive over. Why hadn't he had more of a reaction? Did she just… not appeal to him?

This is stupid, she clears her mind of such ridiculous thoughts. They have a mission to worry about and she's wondering why the boy next door doesn't like her. She needs to focus, this mission is important and requires her full attention. Besides, isn't the point of them sharing a bed to get him comfortable enough to complete the mission? If anything, Walter was the one acting natural. She sighs, this is going to be much harder than anticipated.

...

Walter was going over the mission file when the team walks in.

"Walter, my man!" Toby runs over to Walter and pats him on the back, "How was your night?" He says with extra emphasis on the word 'your'.

Walter slips away from his hand before making his way to the coffee maker and refilling his cup. When he turns back around, the team is watching him. "What's… going on?" He takes a sip of his coffee.

"We want to know if you had sex with Paige last night," Happy spouts nonchalantly as Walter nearly chokes on the coffee.

"Wh-what?!" He coughs again, "Of course not!" He places the mug on the counter and begins wiping at his now stained shirt.

"Pay up!" Happy smiles and holds out her hand towards Toby.

"Man, you've got to be kidding me." Toby places a twenty dollar bill in Happy's hands and folds his arms over his chest defiantly. "Walter, you're telling me you shared a bed with Paige and not once did you think of making a move?" he watches Walter squirm a bit, "You couldn't have had a more perfect opportunity!"

"Alright that's enough, we have a mission to get ready for." Cabe walks over to the table and places a file on it. "Where's Paige?"

Sylvester walks in from the kitchen with a yogurt, "She's not in the kitchen."

"Well she's certainly not in Walter's shower, I'll tell you that. Ow!" He cries as Happy kicks him in the leg.

"Paige went to her apartment to change." Walter replies, ignoring Toby's previous comment.

"How did the… training go?" Cabe asks cautiously once everyone has gathered around the table.

"Actually, I think it went rather well," Walter says, "I think the close proximity we'd been maintaining has helped me establish a new form of um… normalcy around Paige." He scratches the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah?" Toby says as he notices Walter's quirk, "What exactly does this new 'normalcy' entail?"

"Well, I've grown rather comfortable with… Paige and I's closing proximity." He clears his throat, "I suppose I now know I can maintain the cover even after seeing Paige undressed."

"Wait what?!" Toby exclaims as the rest of the team focuses their attention on Walter.

Before he has a chance to answer, Paige walks through the doors. "Hey guys, sorry I'm…" She pauses as the team spins on their heels to gawk at her, "late…"

"Walter saw you naked?!...And you still didn't sleep together?!" Toby cries before watching Paige's face change from surprised to confused to horrified.

"N-no! I never said na-naked!" Walter tries desperately to clarify, but judging by Paige's expression, it doesn't work.

Cabe clears his throat uncomfortably, "Alright, enough of this, we need to get down to business."

Paige walks towards the table, eyes never leaving Walter. What in the world is he telling them? Walter squirms under her gaze and avoids looking into her eyes.

"So," Cabe starts, "As you all know the opening banquet starts at 7 p.m. That's a few hours from now. In that time we need a clean sweep of the hotel. Happy, you're in charge of sweeping the hotel for bugs."

"You got it boss," says Happy.

"Sylvester, I need you to establish a connection between our laptop and the hotel mainframes. That means cameras, elevators, everything."

"I'm on it," Sylvester nods and scurries off to find his laptop.

"Toby-" Cabe gets cut off.

"I know, in the van."

"Right…" Cabe grabs the file on the table and turns to the team as Sylvester rushes back into place with his laptop. "There's one more complication I'm afraid. It turns out that a thief by the name of Neil Winston is also after this virus."

"Does he cause a threat to us?" Walter asks.

"I'm afraid so. Homeland suspects he'll attempt to steal the virus sometime before the auction. He's said to be a master of disguise, so there's no telling who he might be."

"How are we supposed to find him?" Sylvester chimes in, "Is there anything you can tell us about him that would help?"

"I'm afraid, there isn't much on him. We do know he's about 5'7" and has very little knowledge of computers."

"Wait," Walter cuts in, "he has no knowledge of the software he's attempting to steal? Why does he even want it?"

"We think he's either a hire or he wants to sell it to the highest bidder. Either way, we need to make sure he doesn't get it." Cabe opens the file and skims the mission's procedure. "Remember guys, we want the virus in our hands. I've brought along a replacement so when we get our hands on the real usb, Walter can just swap it out. Walter, do you have a piece of software you're willing to throw into the auction?"

"Yes, I can use an old college project. Shouldn't be a problem."

"Great," Cabe turns to face Paige. "Did you two go over common computer terms just in case?"

"Yes, um… we did. I should be fine." Paige says as she sneaks a glance at Walter who avoids her gaze.

Cabe, along with the rest of the gang, notices the exchange but doesn't comment. "Alright, let's get this mission started."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Happy (late) Thanksgiving! I'm so sorry about the long update time! All my professors decided to give me an exam right before the holidays. I wish that I can say I'll update sooner next week, but considering it's going to be finals week I really doubt it. Please be patient with me, I'm trying to balance everything. The good news though is that after finals week I have winter break! That means more time to write and faster updates for you guys! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of rain pelting on the tin roof of the van echoes in the small space. Walter leans back in his chair as he scrolls through the mission file on his tablet. It had been a few hours since the team had shown up at the garage and now Walter, Cabe, Paige, and Toby are in the van waiting around the corner to hear back from Happy about the hotel.

"I love the sound of rain," Paige whispers to herself, "it's so peaceful." She smiles innocently and leans her head against the window.

Walter lifts his eyes to her unsuspecting form and purses his lips in thought. "Most people do," he begins, breaking Paige's concentration, "It has to do with our subconscious memories of being in our mother's womb. You see…" He slows to a stop when Paige flashes him a smile and shakes her head.

"Really? We can remember our mother's womb?" Cabe says, completely unaware of any moment he had broken.

"Yeah," Toby says without thought as he stares out the window for any sign of Happy. "You can never lose a memory, they're just stored deep within your subconscious. It's quite fascinating. On an unrelated note, don't you think Happy has been out too long?" He squirms in his seat, "Maybe I should go look for her."

"No, she's fine. You don't need to worry about her, Happy's resilient." Cabe pats Toby's shoulder in comfort.

"Guys, you know I can hear you," Happy says over the earpiece. "I'm on my way out right now. I just need to figure out how to…" A loud thump is heard and then Happy laughs, "Ha! That was great. Anyway never mind, I'll be there in a second."

"Wait what was that noise?" Toby straightens in his chair and squints his eyes at a fast approaching Happy.

"Couldn't find an exit," she huffs as she sprints in the rain.

"And…?" Paige says now curious.

"I jumped." Happy states nonchalantly when she opens the door to the van and slides in. She takes her wet jacket off and starts patting it dry with a towel.

"What's the status of the hotel?"

"Hang on, jumped from where?" Paige tries unsuccessfully to get an answer, but the team has moved on.

"Nothing as bad as we thought. The main hallways have security cameras. As far as I can tell they are regulation security measures and haven't been tampered with." Happy pauses to catch her breath then continues, "The entrance to the banquet hall is heavily guarded, as expected. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary."

"What about the hotel room?" Toby is the first to ask, though Walter was right behind him.

Happy smirks, "Sorry Romeo, hotel room is clean." She slides her body back into her semi wet jacket.

"Oh…" Everyone turns their head to face Walter who had accidentally let out his disappointment. He glances at a blushing Paige and clears his throat. "Good. One less thing to worry about," he pursues his lips and continues. "I have already sent one of my old programs to the auction. Cabe, can I have the mock usb?"

Cabe fetches the virus replacement and hands it to Walter, "Does everyone know what they're doing?" Everyone nods, "Alright, make sure to keep an eye out for our thief and switch out the virus before he gets his hands on it. Sylvester, I need your eyes peeled for any suspicious behavior"

"Roger that." Sly says through the earpiece. He had stayed back at the garage with the equipment to keep the security cameras hacked for the team.

"Walter, catch." Cabe throws a small black box to Walter. "You two put those on."

Walter turns the box around in his hands as he braces himself mentally for what's to come. He clears his throat and glances at a confused Paige before opening the box and pursing his lips. "Right… The um… th-the wedding rings," he clears his throat again and looks over at Paige's shocked expression. Slowly, he turns to Paige and waits for her to look up at him.

The next minute of Paige's life comes out a bit of a blur. She remembers raising her hand and placing it on Walter's open palm. Then, and this is where is gets really fuzzy, Walter had lightly held her hand and placed the wedding ring on her finger. He may or may not have brushed his thumb over her knuckles before letting go. She's pretty sure Toby had made a snide remark, but she was too busy trying to get out of her trance to hear.

Walter opens the van door, "Does anyone have an umbrella?" They all look at him for a second before realizing he's wearing a tux.

"There's one under Paige's seat," Toby points. Paige, finally shaking out of her trance, grabs the umbrella and dusts it off.

"Why in the world didn't you tell me we had an umbrella?" Happy yells at Toby.

Toby merely looks down at Happy's wet shirt and smirks, "Sorry, forgot."

That gets him a glare and a slap on his shoulder. "Ouch," he laughs.

Paige steps out of the van with the umbrella and adjusts the strap of her purse around her shoulder as she waits for Walter to come out of the van. After a few seconds she notices him in her peripheral standing behind her. She turns to ask why he isn't getting under the umbrella but pauses mid thought when she catches his eyes.

Walter had walked out of the van and stumbled at the sight in front of him. Paige is wearing a short black dress that stops right above the knee. The back of the dress is what had caused Walter to stop mid step. The dress is long sleeved until it reaches the top of her slender shoulders where it curves into a very revealing 'V' shape down to her lower back. He stands there completely oblivious of the rain pouring over his hair and suit until Paige rushes to place the umbrella over him.

"Walter, you're drenched!" Paige wipes at his sleeves as they start walking towards the hotel.

The smell of vanilla is an exhilarating contrast to the faint aroma of rain in the air. Memories of the night before flood his senses; Walter subconsciously brings his head closer to Paige's and slows his walk to keep his position behind her. Paige, getting the wrong idea by his actions, holds the umbrella higher to make sure no rain gets on him.

"Is that better?" She lifts her head slightly to catch the corner of his eye.

He mumbles a response and reminds himself to act more natural.

Once they reach the front of the hotel, Walter takes the umbrella and shakes the water from it before handing it, along with all their suitcases and laptop, to the bellhop. They step into the hotel and walk up to the information desk where an older gentleman smiles up at them.

"Well hello there, are you checking in?" He asks kindly, already typing away at his keyboard. His slightly whitened hair and wrinkled face suggests his age to be around 50.

"Yes. Reservation under O'Brien." Walter states stoically.

The older man looks through the servers and smiles when he finds their reservation. "Ah Mr. and Mrs. O'Brien, welcome!"

There's a long pause. Walter glances at Paige to see if she can hear his heart beating, but she's not looking at him. Instead he watches as she audibly swallows and plasters a smile towards the older man.

"That's us," Paige looks over at Walter with an expression that could have melted his heart.

The older man watches as 'Mrs. O'Brien' grabs 'Mr. O'Brien's' hand and squeezes. "Newlyweds?"

"How did you know?" Paige giggles happily and wraps her body around Walter's arm.

"Ah to be young and in love," he laughs. "You two make a lovely couple." He smiles as the young lady blushes.

"Thank you," Walter clears his throat and tries to smile naturally.

The older man chuckles at his success in making the couple uncomfortable. He grabs their room keys from a drawer and hands them to Walter who accepts them graciously and begins walking away. "Have a nice stay!"

Walter timidly places his hand in the middle of Paige's back and begins guiding her through the hallways. After a few steps, he feels Paige's hand grasp the one on her back and slid it down to just above the small of her back. A shiver runs down his spine as his hand touches her warm skin, but he makes sure not to let it show on his face when Paige glances his way. Instead he mimics her smile and forces his attention back to the hallway. As they pass the banquet hall, Walter makes a note of the armed guards at the door. One of them smirks as he looks Paige up and down seductively. It takes a lot for Walter not to wipe the smirk off the ass's face, instead he wraps his arm possessively around Paige and gives him a death glare. He doesn't notice when Paige grabs onto his shirt and smiles.

Once they get to their room, Walter unwraps himself from Paige and closes the door behind them. They go off to their own separate tasks and try to act as natural as possible. Walter begins to set up the equipment at the far end of the room, away from prying eyes. Paige opens the laptop case and takes out two ear pieces and hands one to Walter.

"Hey Paige?" Walter breaks he silence.

"Hmm?"

"Could you put up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign?" He puts in the earpiece and quickly regrets it.

"Woohoo! Go Walter! Straight to the fun!" Toby's voice blares in their ears. Walter rolls his eyes at Toby's childishness but smiles when he hears Paige laugh.

"What's your status?" Cabe ignores Toby and gets straight to the point.

"We made it to the hotel room. The banquet hall has two armed guards and the door was closed. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary." Walter finishes setting up the surveillance equipment as Paige comes back inside and sits on the bed. He looks at the time: 5:36 p.m. "I doubt there are any guests in the banquet hall yet, most likely just staff setting up. There's still an hour and a half left before the event starts."

"Alright, Toby, Happy, and I will get into position. Sylvester, have the facial recognition running at all times." Cabe orders.

"How am I supposed to find a man if we don't know what he looks like and he's a master of disguise?" Sly asks cautiously.

"Find an old picture of him, maybe in his mid-twenties. Facial structures tend to stop changing around the age of 21. Once you have that, run the facial recognition program to those specifications." Walter says as he looks through the security cameras for any suspicious activity. "It may still be a long shot depending on his disguise, but it's the best we can do right now. Paige and I will walk around the hotel and keep a look out. Toby, I need you to profile anyone acting out of character."

"Can do, boss."

"If he has no knowledge of software, there's no way he's disguised as a contestant, it wouldn't make any sense," Happy chimes in.

"That's true," Paige says, "What is the best disguise for easy access to the banquet hall and the auction?"

"Security guard," Walter states, "access to anywhere in the building, no questions asked. It also wouldn't be hard to get a costume."

"Good point," Toby starts, "I'll make sure to keep a close eye on the security guards."

"You should also keep an eye on the hotel staff," Happy says as she crosses her arms, "anyone can find a maid outfit."

That perks Toby's ears, "I bet you'd look goo-" He's stopped mid-sentence by Happy as she grabs his collar with both her hands.

"Don't finish that sentence," she warns angrily. Toby bites his lip and nods.

"Alright," Cabe interrupts, "Communications off until you're back in your room, got it? We can't risk having anyone catching on to you. Try to keep a low profile, and Paige?"

"Yes?"

"…Look after Walter."

Paige laughs when she sees Walter's face scrunch up in confusion. "You got it."

They turn off their ear pieces and place them back in the laptop case. "Are you ready to go?" Walter asks as he moves to the door.

"Walter," Paige smiles and walks up to him. "You jacket is still drenched. Here, let me have it." Before he has a chance to say anything she glides her hands over his shoulders and cautiously takes off his jacket. The silence between them causes her actions to seem more intimate than she had meant them to be and for a few seconds they both stand there watching each other; daring the other to make a move.

Paige is the first to move, though to Walter's disappointment, she moves away from him not closer like he had hoped. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and follows Paige to the closet near the bed. "So," Walter says, trying to break the tension, "this is going to be an interesting mission…"

"I guess so," Paige walks to the bathroom and uses the hair dryer to remove the water from Walter's jacket. Once she's finished, she turns to walk back into the bedroom but finds Walter standing at the doorway instead. "Oh hey, here you go. Good as new." She smiles up at him and helps him into the jacket.

Walter watches as she wraps her arms around his neck to get the jacket over his back and to his other arm. Before he can stop himself he steps into her, his arm wrapping around her waist and he pulls her to him. His eyes lock onto her's and for a moment, all Walter can think about is Paige and how her lips would feel against his at this very second. A soft gasp escapes from her lips and Walter is quickly pulled out of his trance and back to reality. What did he just do? Not having any better ideas, he wraps his other arm around her awkwardly. "Thank you…" he clears his throat and quickly pulls away from her. He heads to the door before Paige has a chance to process what had happened.

Paige stands at the doorway for a few seconds, not able to move or think about anything other than that fleeting moment. She hears Walter calling her from the front door. Looks like they're going to pretend that never happened…whatever that was. She sighs, puts on a smile, and follows him out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update time again. I wrote this one kind of in a hurry, so I hope it's still good. Let me know what you think, Enjoy!**

* * *

Walter opens the door for Paige as they walk back into their hotel room and closes it behind them. He watches as Paige checks the time and makes her way to the bathroom to get ready for the greeting banquet. They had been wandering the halls of the hotel for almost an hour, stealthily gathering intel on anything they could. Unfortunately, all they were able to achieve from the endeavor was useless. Though they did manage to check the various entrances to and around the banquet hall and make note of them for the team.

Walter makes his way to the case containing the communication gear and opens it. He takes out an ear piece and powers it on. "Cabe, are you there?" he says into the com.

After a few seconds of silence, Cabe answers. "Walter, welcome back. Did you find anything?"

"Not much," a muffled squeak is heard over the coms as Walter tentatively sits on the bed. "We marked a few possible entrances to the banquet on the mission map."

"Yeah, we looked through them. Happy and Toby are on their way to check them out."

"What about Sly?"

"He's offline right now. Something came up, he'll be back in a few minutes."

"Oh okay." There's a long pause.

"How are you handling things?" Cabe asks after a few breaths.

A small smile peaks through Walter's face as he scratches his head. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I assumed this mission would be my Achilles Heel, but so far I've… quiet enjoyed it."

Unbeknownst to Walter, Cabe smiles warmly. "I'm glad this sort of thing is getting easier for you Walter. Just don't get too comfortable, so far you and Paige have been on your own. It will be much harder once you're surrounded by people."

"Right. I suppose we will need to be more careful."

"So you're really enjoying this huh?" Cabe chuckles, unable to maintain his steely composure.

There's a pause on Walter's end as he contemplates the question. "Oh… well I just meant that it is much simpler than some of our more eccentric missions."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Cabe laughs through the ear piece.

 **…**

Walter and Paige walk around the crowded banquet hall hand in hand. The greeting ceremony had begun thirty minutes ago and so far they haven't found anyone suspicious. Every now and then they stop and chat with the other programmers; Walter does most of the tech talk while Paige charms her way into their hearts and gets any information she can about the virus.

In the left corner of the room, Happy stands in a waiter's outfit angrily holding a tray of champagne. The gang couldn't use their usual method of communication due to the intense security so Happy and Toby found a way to track the theft on the inside.

"Yes. We are dating…She is my g-girlfriend…" Walter tries desperately to look natural as he wraps his right arm around Paige and smiles. The middle aged woman they were talking to smiles adoringly as she sees Paige lean into him.

"Wife…sweetie. I'm your wife." Paige looks up at him with a charming smile and pats his chest.

"Right! Of course…" He laughs awkwardly and carefully watches the older woman for any sign of suspicion.

"Did you already forget honey?" Paige giggles and hugs his arm, "It's still so new…" The second statement is directed towards the woman who lets out a small chuckle.

"Oh you two are absolutely adorable! Walter where in the world did you find such a gem?"

"Oh… um… a diner…" He looks down at Paige and immediately realizes he made a conversational mistake.

The woman gives him a goofy look but maintains her smile as she waits for an explanation.

Paige laughs "That's where we met. I used to work at a diner until this knight in shining armor rescued me." She giggles and stands on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "He offered me a job I couldn't resist." She says as she uses her thumb to wipe the lipstick off of Walter's cheek.

"Oh that's so sweet. Well I wish you two the best of luck on your program."

"Thank you very much." They walk away.

Halfway towards their table Paige notices Walter fidgeting and squeezes his hand. "Walter you need to relax."

"This is completely out of my comfort zone." He sighs, "Cabe was right; this is much harder around other people."

"You just need to loosen up." Her eyes wander the room until they land on the perfect cure, the bar. "I've got an idea," she links their arms and escorts him towards the bar. Once there, she waits for the bartender to make eye contact and gives him a wave.

He watches as Paige tries to get the bartender's attention. "I don't drink."

"You do today."

He crosses his arms, "Paige, alcohol inhibits my cognitive ability and increases the possibility of kidney failure."

As she waits for the bartender to reach them, Paige turns to Walter and lightly touches his arm. "Walter, we need you to loosen up or the mission won't succeed."

His eyes dart to her hand on his bicep and he begins counting the lingering seconds. "Do you expect me to be drunk the whole weekend?"

"Not drunk, just loosened up…" she trails off, "this is hard for you emotionally. The problem is you think too much. You just come off a bit…stiff"

Walter sighs as the bartender comes up to Paige and smiles.

She orders three shots of tequila. "Alright" she says when the drinks arrive and moves them in front of Walter.

"Alright? You must be joking! Three shots of 80 proof tequila in a short period of time can severely disorient mental processes."

"That is the point, yes."

He looks at her as if she's crazy.

"Walter, please just trust me. I've seen how you are when you're drunk and that's the guy we need right now."

"If you're talking about that disastrous smart building mission, then you should know alcohol wasn't the cause of my behavior; I was drugged."

"I'm sure it will have a similar affect." She grabs one of the shots off the table and hands it to Walter.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't, but it's worth a shot… or three…" She laughs at her joke.

Walter stares at the liquid poison in his hand for a few seconds before looking up at an expectant Paige. She lifts her eyebrows encouragingly and Walter quickly throws back the tequila. He coughs as it burns a trail down his throat. Looking back up at Paige, he sees her hide a grin behind her hand before giving him the second tequila shot. He drowns it quickly before he has any second thoughts. By the time the last one makes its way down his numb throat, Walter can already feel his inhibitions lowering.

"Paige, maybe this wasn't the best idea." He says as he reaches for Paige's hand and starts walking across the dance floor towards their table.

"Why, is there something wrong?" Page stops walking once they reach the table and unknowingly places a hand of Walter's chest. "How are you feeling?" She gazes into his eyes, concerned she may have given him more alcohol than he can handle.

Walter's mind feels surprisingly at ease. He doesn't fight the numbing that had followed the drinks; instead he loosens the chains of his mind and allows his thoughts more room to wander. It's dangerous, a voice in the back of his mind kept yelling at him, but he no longer possessed the interest to listen to it. "I'm fine," Walter smiles at her and places a hand over hers on his chest.

Paige subconsciously tilts her head to study Walter's expression more carefully and notices him smile wider. She looks down at their now intertwined hands over his chest and her heart stops. When did that happen? She dares another glance into Walter's eyes before noticing one of the security guards cautiously putting a hand in a woman's purse. "Walter," Paige whispers as she wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a tight hug to hide their conversation. "There's a security guard rummaging through a women's purse behind you," she whispers in his ear, "we need to tell Happy and Toby." She slowly lets go of Walter and plaster's a fake smile on her face before nodding in the direction of the guard.

Walter discretely looks around until he finds the culprit and notices it is the same security guard that had smugly checked out Paige a few hours ago on their walk to the hotel room. It takes a minute for his mind to fully grasp the connection before rage starts pouring into him. He surprises himself by talking a few steps in the ass's direction before being stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Looking back he finds Toby glaring at him in warning before signaling Happy to move toward their target.

"What do you think you're doing?" Toby whispers angrily, "You're supposed to be undercover! We've already informed Cabe." Toby looks at Walter for a few seconds before adding, "Leave this to us. You need to play your cover. There's no guarantee he's the theft and we still need the virus." He gives Walter's shoulder a shake before moving toward the direction the security guard had taken.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Walter says quietly more to himself than to Paige.

"No, we need to stay here Walter," she sighs as she watches Toby walk away, "We're an ordinary married couple tonight. That is our mission, we need to act like it."

Page slides her hand into Walter's as she watches Toby and Happy disappear behind the main doors to look for the potential theft. She chances a look towards Walter only to find his face scrunched in anger. With no control of her own, she places a soft kiss onto Walter's cheek and watches his expression change almost instantaneously. Now his face is expressionless except for his eyes which are piercing her own. She holds his gaze and tries desperately to figure out what he's thinking, but she can't place it. Slowly, she steps away from him and places her purse on the chair behind her. Is he still angry? Why had she kissed him? Is he confused?

Paige is pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Walter clearing his throat. She turns her head slowly to the source and is surprised to find a hand outstretched towards her. Looking up, she finds a pair deep brown eyes boring into hers. Without saying a word, she places her hand over his and allows him to guide her towards the dance floor. A pair of large hands wrap around her waist as she carefully glides her hands around his neck and deep within his hair. Her head lays to rest on Walter's strong chest and she takes in a deep breath. The robust scent of his body envelops her and she smiles into his shirt.

They sways back and forth as the lyrically beautiful music plays around them. A few people begin to stare at the only couple on the dance floor, but it goes unnoticed by the two.

Walter is acting much bolder than usual. It's just the alcohol she tries to remind herself; this is all for the mission. But, as soon as her mind begins to believe the thoughts, Walter pulls his head down to her cheek and rests there. Her heart flutters. Any thought that had plagued her is lost; hidden by the soft sounds of Walter's breath against her ear. She closes her eyes as the world begins to disappear around her. Without hesitation, she allows her hands to slide down his chest and tilts her head slightly to face him, waiting.

It only takes Walter a second to reciprocate her actions by lifting his head and facing her. For the first time in his life, Walter O'Brien has absolutely no thoughts running through his mind. As far as he can tell, the world has disappeared and the only proof of his existence lays a mere inch away. He watches as Paige's eyes gravitate towards his lips. The action takes only a second, but to Walter it feels like an eternity. As soon as her eyes find his again, Walter closes the gap between them.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Hey guys, I'm SO sorry for the horrifically long wait! Last chapter I deviated from my original plans and I've had severe writer's block for weeks! I hope you guys aren't too mad and you're still willing to read the story! I present to you chapter 7! (Finally) Enjoy!**

* * *

Toby quietly follows Happy as she quickly hides behind a large pillar and waits for the suspected thief to turn into the next hallway.

"He's heading for the rooms. Do you think he's going to the seller's suite?" Toby whispers in Happy's ear.

"I'm not sure," she whispers back and begins following the thief again with Toby on her tail.

They watch from behind the corner as the escaping security guard makes his way to the elevator and presses the button for the fourth floor. After the doors close behind him, Happy rushes to the stairs.

"Hey! Wait up!" Toby runs up the stairs behind her. "You know you can give me a heads up from time to time."

"What do you need a heads up for? We're chasing the bad guy, he's going to the fourth floor so we're going to the fourth floor. Easy."

Toby rolls his eyes and tries to keep his panting under control. How is Happy not exhausted?

Once they reach the desired floor, they press their back to the wall and watch as the thief makes his way down the hall.

Happy is the first to move. She pushes herself off the wall and slowly follows the culprit down the hallway. She pauses once she sees him freeze in place. Suddenly, he turns his head and finds Happy slowly approaching him. In a second, he turns and sprints in the other direction before Happy has time to catch up to him.

Toby quickly follows as Happy and the thief run through the hallways in a desperate chase. "Wait! Stop!" He watches as the security guard shoves a maid's cart at Happy and escapes. "Happy!" Toby runs over to her and lifts the cart off of her. "Are you hurt?"

She grunts in pain as she tries to move her leg. "I'm fine," she says as she tries to lift herself up again. "Ahh!" A jolt of pain shocks her body and she stumbles and falls. "Dammit!"

"Stop moving!" Toby quickly kneels beside her and lifts up her pant leg enough to see the wound and checks for any bruising. He gingerly squeezes her shin and Happy yelps. "Yeah this looks pretty bad. You may have broken your fibula."

"Forget about me! Go get the guard!" She yells at his and tries to shove him in that direction.

"There's no way I'm leaving you here! What if someone comes up here and sees you on the floor like this? They could mistake you for the thief and you're in no shape to fight anyone off." He says firmly.

"Ugh. Do you always have to be so chivalrous?" She rolls her eyes at the smile that makes its way to his face.

"Yes, it's part of my charm. Now hold still." He turns towards the maid's cart and starts rummaging through it. "Let's see, they have to have a first aid kit somewhere…" He finds one on the floor near the cart and opens it. "Alright now hold still," he says as he unravels the gauze and begins wrapping it around Happy's leg.

"What the hell are you doing? We're on a mission! Toby we need to catch him, I'll be fine!"

"Would you shut up already? You are not fine and I already told you I'm not leaving you. Besides," he points to a security camera behind him. "I'm sure Sylvester and Cabe have it taken care of. Now shut up and don't move."

She rolls her eyes at him and hides a smile. "You really are an idiot."

"I know," he smiles at her then goes back to his work.

...

The clattered sounds of the party behind them comes flooding back to her ears. She flutters her eyes open and stares blankly at his chest. She sucks in a quick breath as Walter slides his hand down her waist and pulls her closer to him. Her arms fumble over his chest as she dares to look up at him. Before she gets a chance to level her head, Walter pulls his head down to her ear and whispers quietly.

"Sorry," his hand tightens on her waist as he contemplates what approach is best in this scenario, "I… heard clinging of glass. If I hadn't… um… I mean someone was looking and I…" he trails off for a second before gallantly regaining composure. "I had to. For the mission." Alright, looks like the best course of action in this case is a blatant lie. Awesome.

Page takes in a deep breath to clear her mind and calm her body before taking a step away from him. The spot on her waist where his hand had rested immediately feels colder without his touch. What had he whispered to her? Something about having to… kiss her… for the mission? Did someone suspect something? It was hard to concentrate with his breath on her ear. She closes her eyes for a split second once she feels her face begin to flush. Get a hold of yourself, you're not a lovesick teenager! Fearlessly, she plasters a smile onto her face and lifts her eyes to him.

Her smile isn't genuine, Walter always knows when her smiles are faked. So, why does he feel no shame or concern for what he'd done? He feels light… and happy, almost giddy. Without his control, his lips widen into a smile as he watches an obviously flustered Paige try to compose herself. He clears his throat and prepares to further explain his actions when the lights in the room flicker. The people in the room notice it, but pay it no mind. Walter on the other hand recognizes it as Morse code for "help".

"We need to go, now!" He grabs Paige's hand and rushes towards the door. He notices a few people watching him in concern, but he doesn't care at the moment.

"Walter slow down! What's going on?" They reach stairwell and stop. "What happened?"

"It's Happy and Toby, they're in trouble," he turns around and finds the number '4' flickering above the elevator doors.

"What? How do you know?"

"The lights." That's all he says before squeezing her hand and pulling her up the stairs with him.

"Wait, Walter!" She pants a little, "Why not take the elevator?"

"Too slow."

They make it to the fourth floor and quickly find Toby helping Happy onto her feet. Walter rushes to help him and allows Happy to hang onto his shoulder for support.

"Hey guys, who'd you know we were here? Did you have your ear pieces?" Toby asks.

"No," Walter grunts as he catches Happy when she slips. "Light flickered in the banquet hall in Morse code."

"Good old Sylvester," happy says humorlessly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Paige asks as she walks beside Walter.

"Yes. Paige could you please go contact Cabe and find out where he is? He might need our help. I'm assuming he's after the criminal too?" Walter looks at Toby for an answer.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Though if Sylvester contacted you then they must know about the guard." Toby answers and watches as Paige runs down the hall ahead of them.

A few minutes later, Walter and Toby walk Happy out of the hotel and to their surveillance van. She leans on the vehicle as Walter steps away from her and opens the back doors for them.

In the van they find Cabe and Paige standing over a hand cuffed security guard.

"Alright! Way to go Cabe. Still got it in ya' huh?" Toby laughs at Cabe's scornful expression and proceeds to lift Happy into the van. He finds an empty seat and gently lays Happy in it.

"How are you doing?" Cabe asks Happy once she's situated.

"I'm alright, No need to worry about me. It's just a sprain." She says dismissively and leans back in the seat.

"It is not! I'm the doctor here and that is definitely a broken bone. You need to go to the hospital." Toby crosses his arms over his chest and glares at Happy who is glaring at him right back.

"What about the thief? And the mission?" Paige chimes in.

Cabe searches his pocket and hands Walter what looks like a key card. "Found it on our perp. I've sent a scan of it to Sylvester. My guess is that it's the seller's room card, but we can't be sure. This guy," he looks at the security guard, "won't talk, so I'm gonna take him with me and maybe he'll be more chatty at headquarters." He looks back up at Walter and Paige, "As for you too, I need you to return that card to the banquet hall before its owner gets suspicious. Then continue the mission as planned. I'll let you know if there's any developments tomorrow."

"Alright, take care you guys." Paige says as she climbs out of the van alongside Walter and closes the door behind them. They walk back to the hotel in silence.

…

Once they get back to the hotel room, Walter clears his throat and sits on the bed. "Quite an eventful night."

Page follows him into the room and closes the door behind her. She presses her back on the door and allows her body to slightly slump down. "Yeah… very." She finds his eyes and holds them. A few silent seconds pass before either of them makes a move. They still haven't talked about the kiss. "Walter… about earlier…"

"You mean the kiss?" He asks fearlessly as Paige's eyes widen a bit. Apparently the alcohol still in his system washes away any filters he may have.

"…Yes." Her eyes find their way to her feet. This isn't like her, why is she acting so childish? She's supposed to be the composed one in this relationship. Clearing her throat, she stands up straight and walks over to him. She takes a seat beside him and waits for his response.

"You want to know… why I did it, correct?" He smiles at her and scratches the back of his head. "Honestly? I don't know." He laughs a little. "I just wanted to, so I did." Paige reddens a bit and he smiles again. "I'm sorry if it was a cause for any concern."

"Oh… uh no. It's okay…" She swipes her hair behind her ear. "I just didn't expect it, that's all."

"But you kissed me back."

He says it so casually that she almost doesn't process it. "I… w-well-" Her stutters are interrupted by Walter's laughter. "What..?" She's almost afraid to ask.

"Nothing." He grins at her. "You're just acting so strange tonight. Although, I must be also. Though I presume the alcohol to blame. So I'm just wondering what your excuse is?" He almost laughs again at her reaction, but manages to contain himself. Before she has a chance to replay, he stands and walks towards the bathroom. "It's really hard to concentrate when you act so… adorable." He says before closing the bathroom door behind him.

Paige's head quickly spins towards the closed door with wide eyes. After a few seconds of stunned silence, she allows her body to flop backwards onto the bed and covers her face with a pillow. Calm down. He's clearly drunk and can't be taken seriously. It's no use, her face is far too burnt to contain. Walter called her adorable… Is that even in his vocabulary? "Adorable." She laughs at herself for saying it out loud and for feeling giddy about it.

A thought suddenly crosses her mind and she lowers the pillow away from her face. This is not fair. Walter is the one who's supposed to be embarrassed, not her! What happened? She had him eating out of the palm of her hands just yesterday! She sighs audibly and crosses her arms over the pillow on her chest. So not fair.

Walter walks out of the bathroom half an hour later having taken a shower, and finds Paige already under the covers sound asleep. He smiles at her and gently runs his fingers through her hair the way he does for Ralph when he's asleep. It's hard to imagine his life without them. They've become so important to him over the years. He bends over and places a kiss on Paige's forehead. There's no need to waste liquid courage. He knows by the time he wakes up tomorrow, he won't be able to be so bold anymore. He just hopes he'll be able the keep these memories.


End file.
